Dark Wings Rising
Dark Wings Rising is the Crackdown event that started on November 11, 2012 at 17:00 PDT and lasted until Novemeber 19, 2012 at 16:59 PDT. Story DWRStory3.jpg DWRStory2.jpg DWRStory1.jpg Clans: Crash (Clan) Equipment (Weapon: Crash Bang, Armor: Crash Helm, Tool: Crash Belt) *First suit gained at 3,000 pts (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 15) *Second suit gained at 10,000 pts (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 50) *Third suit gained at pts 100,000 (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 100) Arashi (Clan) Equipment (Weapon: Garmsal Greatsword, Armor: Arashi Helm, Tool: Tempest Truss) *First suit gained by taking down Stage 3 boss (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 15) *Second suit gained by taking down the Stage 5 boss (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 50) *Third suit gained at 240,000pts (allows clan jutsu upgrade up to 100) Prizes Prizes1.jpg Prizes2.jpg Prizes3.jpg Prizes4.jpg Prizes5.jpg Prizes6.jpg Prizes7.jpg Stage Battles *Lowest level *Attacks only through slashing *Reward 20 Clout (Bumped to Clout towards end) *Mid-level *Attacks only through distance *Reward 40 Clout (Bumped to Clout towards end) *Only appears during frenzy *Long wait in between disappearances *Reward 60 Clout (Bumped to Clout towards end) *Stage Boss Raid Battles Zaftig Zeku Blackbird Tengu Raid Schedule Time Limited Challenges *Take on the raid boss 3 times, using all 3 battle turns each time. Feel the impact! :: Difficulty: 5 :: Reward: Sandstill x 1 , Dorayaki (L) x 1 *Use 3 battle turns plus Sandstill for a full-throttle battle! :: Difficulty: 5 :: Reward: Codex of Constellations x 1 *Get 4-rare clan gear with 250% event Edge! :: Make 1 Premium Crackdown Offering! You're guaranteed 4-rare clan gear with 250% event edge during this event! :: Difficulty: 30 :: Reward: Crash Bang*** x 1 *Get 4-rare clan gear with 250% event Edge! :: Make 1 Premium Crackdown Offering! You're guaranteed 4-rare clan gear with 250% event edge during this event! :: Difficulty: 30 :: Reward: Garmsal Greatsword*** x 1 *Get 5-rare event gear with 300% event Edge! :: Make 10 Premium Crackdown Offering! You're guaranteed 5-rare event gear with 300% event edge during this event! :: Difficulty: 200 :: Reward: Huntress's Headpiece**** x 1 *Get 5-rare event gear with 300% event Edge! :: Make 10 Premium Crackdown Offering! You're guaranteed 5-rare event gear with 300% event edge during this event! :: Difficulty: 200 :: Reward: Huntress's Headpiece**** x 1 *Team up to defeat a Lv. 15 Water Tengu! :: Difficulty: 30 :: Reward: Event Points. *Team up to defeat a Lv. 45 Water Tengu! :: Difficulty: 130 :: Reward: Event Points. *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 1 boss! :: Difficulty: 50 :: Reward: Codex of Constellations x 1 *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 2 boss! :: Difficulty: 50 :: Reward: Codex of Constellations x 1 *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 3 boss! :: Difficulty: 50 :: Reward: Arashi Common Suit *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 4 boss! :: Difficulty: 60 :: Reward: Codex of Constellations x 1 *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 5 boss! :: Difficulty: 70 :: Reward: Arashi Rare Suit *Journeys end in foes' meeting. Get to the end of the stage and take down the stage 6 boss! :: Difficulty: 80 :: Reward: Codex of Constellations x 2 Challenge1.jpg Challenge2.jpg Challenge3.jpg Challenge4.jpg Challenge5.jpg Challenge6.jpg StageChallenge1.jpg StageChallenge2.jpg StageChallenge3.jpg StageChallenge4.jpg StageChallenge5.jpg StageChallenge6.jpg Category:Events Category:Crackdown